Venganza
by Taiga-sama
Summary: Su orgullo revivió y su ego volvió a crecer, su venganza contra Amu no pudo ser mejor...Hasta que por azares del destino quedo desnudo mientras saltaba entre los techos de las casas... Continuación de "Pervirtiendome"


**Nihao!!...Bienvenidos a mi fic, como pidieron una continuación se la traigo.**

**¿Quién ganara?**

**Marca número 1 si votas por Amu.**

**Marca número 2 si votas por Ikuto.**

**Marca número 3 si piensas que la escritora no se esforzó mucho y deseas lincharla.**

**Sin más que decir les presento mi fic, y no olviden marcar un número. **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.

**Disclamer: Shugo Chara!** No me pertenece y hago esta historia sin fines de lucro.

**Sinopsis: **_Su orgullo revivió y su ego volvió a crecer, su venganza contra Amu no pudo ser mejor…Por supuesto hasta que el viento sumado a su velocidad provocó que la única pieza de tela que cubría su cuerpo se cayera, había huido tan rápido que no le había dado tiempo de tomar su ropa y ahora a causa de escapar como un cobarde se encontraba saltando entre los tejados de la ciudad completamente desnudo…_

_**Pareja: **__Amu/Ikuto__** (**__Amuto)_

"**Venganza"**

Aquella imagen dejaba en claro que nada dentro de su cuerpo estaba bien, después de todo ver a Ikuto Stukiyomi en ese estado era algo impensable, ninguna mujer había provocado ese estado en su persona y eso que había salido con las modelos más bellas del mundo, aunque pasado un tiempo que en realidad eran unos dos días se aburría de ellas y las cortaba.

Solo había dos cosas claras, una era el hecho de que Amu Hinamori pagaría por haberle puesto en aquel estado y la segunda era que su ego volvería a estar en la cima después de realizar su brillante broma.

Porque a un hombre como lo era, tan orgulloso y ególatra, no le agradaba para nada la idea o el hecho de que la pelirrosa le haya volteado la broma y que además de todo le hiciera efecto.

-_Yoru.-Llamo al pequeño minino, este simplemente asomo su cabeza de entre las ropas de _é_l joven._ -_¿__Quieres divertirte__?.__-Y Yoru simplemente comenzó a festejar ante la propuesta._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-._

_Sus manos se encontraban llenas por libros. Desde que había entrado a la universidad se dio cuenta que para se parecía a la películas que muchas veces vio en el cine y mucho menos que tendría una historia de amor con algún compañero o en limites mas extremos con un profesor._

_Metió su mano en le bolsillo de su pantalón si saco la pequeña pieza de metal, la introdujo en la ranura del picaporte, la giro y se escucho un leve "clic", dando a entender que el seguro de la puerta se había abierto._

_Se quito sus zapatos antes de entrar, arrojo su mochila al sofá de la sala y camino hasta el refrigerador para sacar una soda bien fría, nada mejor para quitar el calor que tenia._

_El sonido de agua cayendo le advirtió sobre la presencia de alguien mas su casa, quizás su padre, o madre e incluso su hermana Ami, continuo su paso hasta que recordó el hecho de que su hermana había asistido a su primera fiesta de adolecente, su papá había ido para asegurarse de que ningún patán se sobrepasara, además de capturar es momento tan importante en la vida de Ami en un fotografía y su mamá fue para asegurarse de que no se pasara y llamasen a la policía por sus exageraciones._

_Dejo la lata de aluminio sobre el desayunador, tomo un paraguas de la entrada como arma, tomo aire para inflar un poco el valor dentro de ella, camino hasta las escaleras que le llevaban al segundo piso y al encuentro con el intruso._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-._

_Sus piernas temblaban, quizás hubiese sido mas fácil llamar a la policía y esperar que ellos se encargasen del problema pero su cabeza no maquinaba bien por eso no se le había ocurrido antes esa idea, camino hasta el baño y antes de que pudiese siquiera tocar siquiera la perilla la puerta se abrió dando paso a una figura dos cabezas mas alto que ella._

_-¿Piensas matar a alguien con…eso?-La ironía se le hizo familiar, Ikuto se encontraba parado frente a ella con solo una toalla atada a su cintura._

_-¿Qué demonios haces en MI casa y en Mi baño?-Cuestiono la jovencita sonrojada por ver a él pervertido más grande del mundo semi-desnudo, bañándose como si nada en su baño_

_Amu sabia perfectamente que sacar a Ikuto de su casa era su principal objetivo, porque si sus padres llegaban en cualquier momento encontrarla a ella y a un joven casi desnudo era perfectamente pervertido, su papá seguramente daría un grito al cielo y después se desmallaría, por otra parte su hermana se sonrojaría y su mamá por más buena que fuese no admitiría eso._

_-¡Largo!-Ordeno la peli-rosa, más sin embargo Ikuto pareció no escucharla y se acerco lentamente hasta arrinconarla contra la pared._

_-¿De verdad quieres que me vaya?-Ronroneo él gato callejero mientras pasaba uno de sus dedos por los labios de la joven-Podríamos divertirnos-La ultima vez que él había hecho esta broma había salido muy mal…Pero esta ocasión era diferente y el factor que cambia era su semi-desnudez._

_-L-largo-Volvió a ordenar Amu más roja que una manzana._

_-Pero…Quiero jugar-Pidió él gato callejero, relamiendo sus labios._

_Amu se dio por vencida, la verdad era que no podía resistirse a alguien tan sensual, simplemente cerró sus ojos y su respiración se volvió tranquila._

_-Quiero-Simplemente murmuro la peli-rosa, Ikuto sonrió triunfante y había llegado la hora de tomar su "premio", se acerco a ella y antes de rozar sus labios con los de la joven una mala interrupción lo saco de pervertilandia._

_-¡AMU!-Ambos jóvenes dirigieron su mirada a las escaleras, Amu empujo a Ikuto y él simplemente se petrifico, su papá la había descubierto en una posición nada santa con un hombre como Ikuto._

_Lo siguiente que supo la peli-rosa fue que su padre estaba en el suelo, su madre sonrojada al igual que Ami, Ikuto, por su parte huyo de la escena del "crimen"._

_Su orgullo revivió y su ego volvió a crecer, su venganza contra Amu no pudo ser mejor…Por supuesto hasta que el viento sumado a su velocidad provocó que la única pieza de tela que cubría su cuerpo se cayera, había huido tan rápido que no le había dado tiempo de tomar su ropa y ahora a causa de escapar como un cobarde se encontraba saltando entre los tejados de la ciudad completamente desnudo…_

_A eso se le llamaba karma…E Ikuto lo había comprendido en ese momento de su nueva fallida "venganza"_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-._

_**KONICHIWA!! ...Perdón por la demora, esto se puede considerara como una continuación de "Pervirtiéndome"… ¿No?**_

_**Espero llene sus expectativas y no olviden los comentarios…**_

_**Bye-Bye**_

_**Atte. Taiga-Sama**_


End file.
